


Repoing the Impala

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repo lady is sent to repo the impala and gets caught by Dean and Sam who tie her up in a familiar warehouse.  Gabriel seduces her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repoing the Impala

My name is Lisa.I am a 5'4 brunette I dye my hair red with blonde streaks through it. I am 110 lbs. And I repo vehicle for a living. I just started this job at least , at this company. I arrive to work at the office. My boss gives me the lowdown and a whole bunch of print out of Repo orders.  
" We have been trying to get this vehicle for years. We have a tip his sons now have the vehicle and they are staying at a motel named the Four C's on the beachside in Broward county. I need you to be careful these guys are dangerous. You have pepper spray. I would give you a gun, but you know that is against the law. ". I shook my head.  
I get into town after repoing and putting them vehicle in our Broward yard. It is a holding yard until they go to auction. I ride around and find the hotel it is 11pm. I see the Impala. It is rear wheel drive and they just pulled in I wait across the street until . They go. I see them get out. One is a dark haired tall drink of water and the driver has blondish short hair just a tad shorter than his brother. I wait until. I see lights go out in the room. Then I pull my tow truck with eagle claws up behind the car. I slide the claws under the vehicle then get out to make sure they are around the back tires securely. I go around to the vin plate and check. Yep it matches. I yanks it up in the air. I pull it in to a nearby parking lot and attach the straps. I call it in to the local police.  
They laugh "you got another busy tonight huh?" I reply "Yep ty" I pull out. Go up the road and get gas have a long way to go. I was called in for this job. I check all my equipment and and get back in the truck. I am almost on the highway when I hear it. One of my tire blow. I pull into a motel just before I-95 northbound. I get out and my back tire is toast. I shake my head.  
I call my boss he says just stay at the motel and he will get a guy out there in the morning. I look down at my bag. I was planning on going out after work. Well this wrecks my plans. I have on the repo shirt and a pair of shorts.I am one of the only women working for my boss as a repo agent. I have been really good at my job. I usually get some of the ones people I manage to pull in to a spot and go up to the office and check in. I limp my tow truck and the Impala behind the motel. I am hoping these guys do not come up and grab their vehicle. I am a few miles away but still.  
I am tired and get into my room. The room is a dump but it is all I can afford until I get paid. I lay my head down on the pillow and fall asleep. I feel myself being lifted up for some reason I can not open my eyes.  
I wake up dizzy and sick. I try to get up, but I realize I am hog tied and my mouth is gagged.  
I look over and see the Impala's owners. I am in another motel, Must be their motel . I see the tall one look over at me nudge his brother. They came over. The shorter one says 'Hey princess see what you get when you take my car you are lucky my brother restrained me. I wanted to give you a black eye. ". I try to talk through the gag. He laughs. I try to kick to no avail.  
The taller one says hey Dean we should let her go. We have the Impala back." he smiles at me  
Dean now I know his name Says 'No I am mad she had the nerve to take my impala right when we were asleep good thing I have a silent alarm and GPS on it. I took air out of her tires when she called it in. ." I am struggling. "we need to get out of here isn't there an abandoned warehouse here that we used last time. " Dean looks down. I look up at him. He smiles "she is kinda cute." I scowl at him. " ohh feisty I like them like that"  
" yeah the one we encountered the trickster in a few years back. " The tall one looks down and bends down. " I am Sam and this is Dean. We do not want to be doing this to you but you did take our car. Yes I know you had a repo order our dad should have never taken out that loan on the car like that." He hoist me over his head onto his shoulder " You are light . " He puts me in the back of his car and we start going down a dirt road. At least I thought we were in the city. This has to be backwoods. I am scared these guys are dangerous and I am their prisoner. At least they are cute. I fall asleep.  
They pull me out and put me over Sam's shoulders again. They have a makeshift camp in the warehouse. They tie me to a chair and Sam takes off the gag. "I want out" I scream  
Dean comes over and says "You can scream all you want princess, we are in the middle of no where. ". I cry  
Sam takes Dean aside and points at me while they are talking. They look like they are having a heated discussion.  
Sam approaches me "We are going to get supplies and food. I will get you some clean clothes. " He wipes my face with a wash cloth. " Do you remember The last few days?"  
I start crying again 'The last few days ?? " I let out a sigh and cry harder This is bad. I am going to lose my job. "Are you going to kill me?"  
"No we are not? We are not monsters. " He is gentle. " We had to drug you cause you kept kicking and hitting us . " I look over see that Dean has a black eye I laugh. Sam smiles. Dean shakes his head. They leave after Sam take me to the bathroom then ties me back up.  
I am exhausted I have been waiting for hours. I think I hear something and look around in the corner of the room I see this man who is around 5'8 blondish hair feather to one side has a lopsided grin on his face. I must be delusional or he is there. He is suddenly in front of me. I look up. He smiles and touches my face.  
"And they call me an Angel, you are one of the most enchanting things. Them chuckleheads have brang me not that they brang you here on purpose." He rubs my cheek.  
My mouth is dry and my throat hurts from screaming . I look up and pass out.  
I wake up feeling relieved and clean and I am free on a big huge bed white all around me I have on a silky nighty . My hair is all done up. I see the guy come in  
"You are up. " He comes over and hands me a drink. My throat is still in pain and swollen. I drink the drink and my throat is better instantly. "My girls bathed and took care of you for the last day or so. I am still laughing out how you fought Dean and Sam. You repoed their Impala." He was laughing and smirking "I like you a woman after my own heart."  
He bent down and sat on the bed The curtains pulling away.  
"Are you a dream? " I asked  
He smiled and kissed me deeply. I felt it down to my toes. His hands worked their way down my body and His fingers worked around my panties and slipped in he stroked me like pro. . Working his fingers in and to of me while his thumb played with my clit. t of me making me build up . He is suddenly holding a lollipop. His mouth kisses me all the way down pulling off the nity and suckling my breast while swirling his tongue around my nipple as he licks the lollipop and he works his fingers in and out of me. He swirls the lollipop around my nipples and licks the sweets off them. He then puts the lollipop in me and works it in and out of me. He pulls it out and sucks it. "You taste yummy. I want more" He stands up and shed his clothes. And continued his attention on my breasts. licking his way down to my core and licking my clit until I could not take it anymore I pulled his head up to mine and he slid his pulsing cock into my pussy I exploded on him. He cooed and kept working in and out of me until we both exploded into each other. He lay against me until he looked up. And smiled at me.  
"You need to stay here I will be right back" He kissed me again.  
I was in heaven I felt the sheets on my bottom and they were silky. I heard other noises. I went and explored to find the bathroom. There was a huge bathtub. I drew myself a bath and lay in it. Soaping myself up. Candles around. I looked over and then he suddenly appeared laughing .  
" I took care of Sam and Dean, I flattened the Impalas tires." He slipped in the bath behind me turned me around and kissed me "Now where were we doll?"


End file.
